A Crazy Night Out!
by silverducks
Summary: A short and hopefully sweet one shot where Matthew takes Mary to a jazz club for the first time.


_So, I was set the drabble challenge to write about Mary and Matthew in a Jazz club. Here's the result - it's a little longer than a drabble, but fun all the same I hope! _

_Oh and it's the first Mary/Matthew fic I've written in a long time, so I hope it's ok!  
_

* * *

The music was loud and the air full of smoke. Mary had to bite back a cough as she turned towards her husband. "This place is… interesting."

Matthew gave her his lopsided grin and, despite herself, she couldn't quite help grinning back. She hadn't wanted to come here, it felt so common and uncouth – a jazz club was no place for a lady! Matthew though, had talked her around, and she didn't want her silly cousin Rose to be more… _cultured_ than herself. And so they have left baby Reginald at home with his Aunt Edith and soon to be Uncle Evelyn and ventured out into what was supposedly the finest jazz club in London. Matthew seemed to think so at any rate, for he took her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor before they'd scarce arrived.

A protest had been on her tongue, for indeed in all this smoke and with all these bodies around, she needed a drink! But then Matthew's arms had encircled her waist and he'd drawn her towards him. Her words sort of became lost in her throat when his lips tickled her ear and he whispered, "How are you liking it, Mary?"

She pulled away for a moment, feeling slightly unsteady, which she blamed on the shrill sound of the musical instruments and the heavy smoke in the air. "It is rather crowded in here, Matthew!"

"That's the point, darling!" He replied, before he pulled her closer again.

Mary was definitely about to protest this time, when she caught sight of the other dancers all around. Through the haze of smoke, she could see them all dancing rather close to their partners, some were even sharing a quick kiss whilst they danced. She tried to find it in her to disapprove of the scene, for it was most unseemly, but with Matthew looking at her with his eager, enchanting eyes and his lips drawing closer to hers, it was difficult to find anything wrong with the current situation. Indeed, the smoke must surely be playing havoc, for she let him gently kiss her lips before she pulled away. "Perhaps you're right, dear." She smiled at him and allowed him another quick kiss, before she pulled away and took his hand, leading him away from the dance floor. "But I do think I need something to drink before I'm able to start dancing!"

If she expected Matthew to be disappointed by her words, she didn't know her husband as well as she thought, for his grin only spread further across his face and his eyes began to shine with mischief.

"As you wish, dear." He led them to the bar, pushing a path through the crowd of people and drawing Mary closer to him.

A few minutes later, he presented her with a drink the same colour as her sapphire blue dress. It was only many years of feigning politeness that stopped her from gawping in horror. Still, Matthew caught the hesitation in her eyes as he handed it to her, "It's a cocktail Mary. It tastes delightful, but I'm not entirely sure what's in it!"

Mary had no reply to give, she just looked at the blue drink in amazement. Surely drinks were never meant to be that colour? Still, Mary had never been one to back down from a challenge and the mischief in Matthew's eyes and the smirk playing across his lips told her this was most definitely one. With a shrug of nonchalance, Mary brought the glass to her lips and tipped it back, half the glass disappearing in one mouthful. The drink burnt her throat, but Mary managed not to choke and drank the rest of the strange concoction.

"Did you like it, darling?" Matthew asked, his smirk now a full grin as he watched her reaction.

"It's…" Mary wasn't quite sure how to describe the cocktail. It was like nothing she'd ever tasted and she wasn't entirely sure she would describe it as delightful. Yet, as the burning sensation cleared, a remarkably sweet and juicy aftertaste remained on her tongue, which wasn't altogether unpleasant. "To be honest, Matthew. I'm not entirely sure!"

Matthew laughed, his voice rich and warm as he pulled her towards him, stealing a quick kiss before he pulled away. "Then we shall have to get you another one, Mary! But first, let's dance."

Nodding, Mary let Matthew once more lead her to the dance floor. It was at least preferable to another one of those blue cocktails. Her head was starting to spin already and Mary doubted she could continue to blame it on the smoke. She felt Matthew once more wrap his arms around her and he began to spin her around to the music.

At first, it was just noise to Mary, the dance unknown and she found it difficult to follow. But Matthew led her well, taking her hands now and tipping and twirling her to the timbre of the saxophone. It was not very long before the noise began to make sense to her, for its beat wasn't all too different to the waltzes and foxtrots she was used to. She quickly began to pick up the steps and Matthew quickened their pace, until they were spinning around so fast Mary could no longer stand straight. She collapsed into Matthew's arms with a laugh and he held her steady whilst the room stopped spinning.

This time, it was her who stole a quick kiss before she whispered in his ear, "I think I may be beginning to like jazz clubs after all, Matthew."


End file.
